The Sun Will Always Rise
by ScarletFox456
Summary: Something else spurred him forward, a subtle emotion, evoked by her dismayed expression. It welled up slowly behind his ribs, giving a reason for every step he took forward. He felt concern...  ShadXAmy Oneshot


**Disclaimer: All Sonic characters belong to their respective owners**

**It's been forever since I last wrote a fan fic, so I decided its time I should get writing. This is another ShadXAmy oneshot I thought up one day and jotted down. I really appreciated all the reviews to my last story I wrote a while back so I look forward to more. Well...on to the story!**

**Enjoy!  
**

The moon shone brightly in the inky blackness of its celestial kingdom. Its distorted reflection shimmered in and out of existence on the black waters of the open ocean. It was utterly impossible to tell the sea from the sky, it was as if the Earth and the sky themselves were one.

Shadow observed this illusion of convergence with a mild disinterest. He wasn't here to stargaze or to get caught up with the rest in childish musing. He was here for a different purpose. It wasn't the stars he was interested in tonight. It was another hedgehog.

He had spotted her earlier that night, leaving her apartment. Normally, he would have thought nothing of it and would have been on his way, but this occasion was different. It was nearly four in the morning, when she would normally be asleep, and she had left in an unusual hurry. Shadow had only caught a glimpse of her face as she turned hurriedly down the street. She definitely seemed troubled by something unknown to him. Shadow became increasingly intrigued by her odd behavior, deciding then to follow her silently in the shadows.

He followed her closely for nearly a mile in the faint light of early dawn, soon reaching the rolling dunes of Sunset Beach. Several times, Shadow had stopped along the way, thinking it silly what he was doing. He was following this girl around like an inquisitive little child would a small animal. Yet, despite this, he continued. For something else spurred him forward, a subtle emotion, evoked by her dismayed expression. It welled up slowly behind his ribs, giving a reason for every step he took forward.

He felt concern.

Alone on a secluded pier, Amy Rose sat down along its edge, letting her feet dangle freely off the sides. The crashing waves below her sprayed a cool mist high up through the damp wooden boards. Amy breathed in deep, taking in the refreshing scent of salt water and the crispness of early dawn. The rhythmic rumble of the ocean waves quelled her raging thoughts and soothed her frayed nerves. Finally, for the first time that night she had achieved some semblance of relaxation and calm. So enveloped she was in this brief moment of tranquility, that she was left completely oblivious to the approach of another behind her. Perfectly silent he was, his footsteps nearly inaudible, until a loose board in his path betrayed his advance.

He barely had time to react. Amy's hammer was suddenly rocketing towards him at full speed. He caught it at the last second, gripping the neck of the hammer that now hovered just centimeters from his face.

"Shadow?" The hammer lowered as Amy's realization began to set in. Her emerald green eyes met his crimson ones in sudden recognition. "Jesus, you startled me! I almost took your head off!" Amy exclaimed.

"Almost." was all he said as he released his grip on her hammer. Amy let out an annoyed sigh. Her nerves were already frayed as is, she really didn't need anyone sneaking up on her like this and poor Shadow had nearly paid the price for it. Fortunately for him, his reflexes were quicker than hers.

A few moments were spared in order for Amy's composure to be regained. Shadow spent the time gazing wordlessly towards the brightening horizon, watching the fading moon futilely clinging on to the few remaining moments of night. After a brief apology, Amy soon reclaimed her spot on the edge of the pier with Shadow standing, arms crossed, beside her.

"So what are you doing here?" Amy glanced up at her unexpected visitor, "Besides trying to frighten me to death, I mean." She added with a smirk.

"I live here." He stated flatly. Amy blinked. That was definitely not an answer she was expecting.

"Oh." was the only response she could think of. "It must be nice living right on the waterfront. Beats having to walk a mile." Shadow remained ever silent. Amy shifted uncomfortably. Why was it so difficult to talk to him? "So…do you have a place near here?"

"Of sorts, yes." He answered. Shadow's eyes wandered down to the hedgehog next to him. She sat, fiddling with the fringe of her red shirt, her troubled expression briefly resurfacing. The twinge of concern he felt in his chest earlier returned. Amy turned to him, mouth open as if to say something but nothing came out. She had caught him staring at her, his gaze cold and calculating. He was quite obviously contemplating something, but his eerie eyes made the entire process positively unnerving. His countenance soon changed and his cold gaze softened. He turned his head towards the horizon and spoke.

"Actually, Amy," He began, "the real reason for me being here…is you." His eyes locked briefly on to hers on the last two words.

"Oh…" She blinked in utter surprise. Another totally unexpected revelation.

"I saw you leaving your house earlier." He continued, "Normally I would have thought nothing of it, but you seemed…troubled. So, I followed you." Amy looked at Shadow questioningly. He followed her here because he saw that she was troubled? The only reason she could think of why he would do something like that, was that he felt concerned for her. She let that thought linger at the forefront of her mind. Was that possible?

"Are you saying you were worried about me?" She asked. Shadow turned his head.

"Not worried," Shadow corrected her, "just concerned." Amy looked away as a small smile spread across her face. So he _had _followed her out of concern. The surprises just kept coming. She never imagined him ever sparing the slightest thought for her, yet here he was standing beside her. It lifted her spirits.

"I'm grateful your concern, Shadow, I really am, but you didn't have to go through the trouble." No he didn't have to, he thought, but he did. He always found himself doing things he couldn't understand in her presence. She stirred up emotions in him he couldn't quite describe and his normal introverted behavior would all but disappear. It was almost as if she was able to bring down the barriers he had put up so long ago.

"It wasn't any trouble." He assured. "I would, however, appreciate if you could tell me what it is that's bothering you." The hurt expression returned on Amy's face returned. The bright, prismatic emerald eyes Shadow had grew to admire so much over the years dulled in sadness. It pained him physically to see her this way. Shadow had to fight the urge to take her into his arms and embrace her. She wasn't ready for that, he reminded himself. Not now, not coming from him, not yet. Amy turned her gaze from him and pulled her knees up to her chin. Shadow knew only one thing that could make her act in such a way. "This is about Sonic, isn't it." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. He knew nothing else that this could possibly be about.

Amy nodded, burying her face into her legs. She wasn't surprised that he had figured out the root of her distress. Shadow was incredibly observant. He had also fallen very silent and she had to lift her head and look to make sure he was still there. He was and he did not look happy. His gaze had hardened and his bright red eyes seemed to darken into dark color that was all too frighteningly similar to blood. A shiver of fear crawled up Amy's spine.

"What did he do to you?" Shadow's tone was deadly serious.

"He didn't do anything to me!" She said quickly, "It isn't his fault. It's me not him."

"Do not try and defend him, Amy." Shadow's seriousness frightened her. She knew all too well how much he disliked Sonic and she knew he wouldn't hesitate to cause him severe harm if he felt it necessary. "And hurting your feelings still constitutes as him having done something to you." He added severely.

"Shadow, he really didn't. Please don't do anything careless." She pleaded. He shot her a glare. He wasn't convinced. "I'm telling you the truth." Shadow still refused to believe her, but the pure, brazen, pleading honesty in her eyes confirmed that she was, in fact, telling the truth. Amy saw his hard glare give way and she breathed a sigh of relief. He believed her.

"Alright." He sighed. He was relieved that the blue jack-ass didn't do anything to her directly, but the fact that he was still involved didn't sit too well with him. "So what happened?" He asked, much gentler this time.

"He's getting married." She whispered. Shadow's eyebrow raised in slight bewilderment. This was a totally unforeseen turn of events. The blue faker was getting married? Shadow had to stifle a chuckle. He was amazed that Sonic had grown the balls to actually commit to something other than himself for once. This notion greatly amused him, but the emotional impact it had on Amy was more than apparent. She had pulled her knees closer to her chest and her eyes were hidden behind her quills. Shadow spotted a single tear trail down her muzzle. In that one instant, Shadow's entire being changed.

His stern demeanor fell away and was replaced with one of genuine sympathy for the pink hedgehog seated so close to him. He took a seat next to her, resting his elbows on his knees and placed a single hand on her shoulder. Amy lifted her head at his touch and a quizzical look swept across her features. She glanced at the strong hand on her shoulder then at its owner who gently squeezed reassuringly in response. A small smile pulled at her lips.

"Do you still love him?" Shadow's low smooth voice broke through the silence. Amy's small smile faded and she sighed sadly.

"I did. I did love him, but as I look back at the past, I realize that I was just chasing after something that I couldn't have." She sighed again. New tears began to stain the soft fur of her muzzle. " I kept clinging on because I was too stubborn to accept the fact that he was never meant for me." She remembered how she had felt when she heard the words. A black cloud had seemed to form over her world.

"Don't cry." Shadow's tone was like a caress, soft and gentle. He wiped the tears from her cheek with the hand he had had on her shoulder. This simple, yet uncharacteristic act of tenderness caused a rosy blush to rise on Amy's tear stained cheeks. She couldn't understand her reaction. Was she beginning to feel something for the black hedgehog who was treating her with such unexpected tenderness?

Shadow's hand returned to it original position, rubbing small comforting circles on the back of Amy's shoulder. He then stopped suddenly, which earned him a puzzled expression. He was gazing toward the ocean.

"Amy, look." Shadow turned his head to her and gestured towards the horizon.

Her eyes widened in wonder as her gaze rested on the most beautiful sunrise she had ever seen. The soft orange light of the awakening sun had chased away all the remaining darkness around it. The moon faded away in defeat against the sun's brilliant magnificence. Hues of pinks, yellows, oranges and blues danced, intertwined, across the early morning sky. The sun's warm rays instantly cut through the night's chill like butter. It was absolutely breath-taking.

"Its…absolutely beautiful." Amy whispered in amazement.

_As are you. _Shadow thought silently. He had always thought she was beautiful. As she sat beside him, her eyes glistening in veneration, he glimpsed the girl he had come to so deeply admire before that black cloud she carried around ever existed. He planned to change that.

"No matter how dark the night ends up becoming, Amy, the sun will always rise." Shadow stood up, stretching out his arm in invitation. "Come."

Amy took his hand tentatively. Her heart fluttered.

Shadow let his eyes wander to his hand which now held Amy's. He relished the warmth and soft touch of her small hand in his and never wanted to let her go.

"Where are we going, Shadow?" She asked curiously. He looked up at her.

"I'm taking you home." He answered. Amy's eyes widened as she took in the sight before her. It was a sight more beautiful than any sunrise she had ever witnessed. He was smiling. A genuine warm-hearted smile. She glanced down at her hand still wrapped in his and back up at his face, in which his stunning crimson eyes burned an impression deep into her heart. "Walk with me."

As they turned to leave, Amy looked over her shoulder to glimpse the sun now shining brightly over the water. Its light shimmered over the ocean like millions of tiny diamonds. She turned back to the handsome black hedgehog who walked closely by her side and she smiled to herself.

Her sun had risen.


End file.
